This invention relates to a brassiere travel carrier protector system and method for carrying a plurality of brassieres in a manner that will prevent the brassieres from becoming crushed, deformed or distorted when the brassieres are stored, such as during travel.
During storage or travel, it is not uncommon that a brassiere becomes distorted when the cups of the brassiere are exposed to external pressures or are crushed, which causes the configuration of the cups to degenerate. When the brassieres are subsequently worn, for example underneath a thin evening gown or dress, the deformations in the brassiere and the cups can become very unattractive for the user.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,829,083, 5,556,013, 6,742,683 disclose various systems and methods for washing, drying and/or storing brassieres. Moreover, Japanese application number 2002-039818 published Aug. 27, 2003 as JP 2003-237865 discloses a brassiere showcase also serving as a brassiere storage container for storing one or more brassieres as shown in the reference
One of the problems with the prior art storage systems and methods is that they do not enable a user to store a plurality of brassieres in a manner that prevents distortion to the cups and that would, for example, simultaneously enable a user to view one or more of the brassieres or portions thereof so that the user could identify and select a desired brassiere for use.
There is, therefore, a need for providing an improved system and method for storing brassieres that facilitates reducing or even eliminating the degeneration of the cups of the brassieres.